


A Hero?

by Devil Attorney (TheCursedGentleman)



Category: Adventure Time, DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCursedGentleman/pseuds/Devil%20Attorney
Summary: He wasn't supposed to be found here, it was to him disappear from the face of the world, but now?Now that he had their eyes on him? Secrets will be unraveled, and he would have to hide his face from the world that would search for him, but, it didn't matter what they said/He was definitely not a hero, it doesn't matter what they say.Who knew better about him than himself?He Hoped God would forgive him for the sin he would commit.





	1. Chapter 1

“So, for what it seems, Zatanna is in need of our help,” Batman said as he walked into the room full of the heroes that made part of the League Justice.

“What happened?” Flash, also known as Barry Allen, asked as he looked at the raven-haired magician.

“It seems that the Curse Book that once belonged to the great witch Morgana had disappeared.” She said, bringing the attention of them, Morgana was a powerful witch indeed, whoever possessed the book must be a powerful enemy as well.

“So, we just gotta search the book and that’s it?” Flash asked as he stretched himself.

“No, I already found the book with my magic, but I didn’t want to do this alone, I am not strong enough to fight against a warlock who has the Curse Book in its possession.” Zatanna looked at the ground.

And then, it was decided, Batman, Zatanna, Flash, and Supergirl would go on the front door with the Superman going on top with Hawkman and Hawkgirl.

They looked at the residence in which the book was in, and apparently, it was a pretty normal looking home, the lights were off, and by Zatanna words, there was no magical trap on it.

Flash, being the asshat he was, he went first and knocked on the door.

“What are you doing?” Batman asked him, who shrugged.

“Come on Bats, she said it herself that whoever lives here don’t have traps and is not like people are capable of outrunning me,” Flash said with a smirk which made Batman shake his head at that.

But before Batman could say anything, the door opened, only to see a rather lanky young man, with short brown hair that was unkept, he looked really shaken, as if he saw something he wasn’t supposed to.

“H-Hello? W-Who are you guys?” The lanky man asked as he didn’t make any kind of eye to eye contact, he recognized them from a time ago, a time in which he had friends, from a time in which things were somehow, simpler.

He suddenly closed, he couldn’t let them recognize him, because if they discovered about him, they would obviously tell _them_ and all the sacrifice he did would be in vain.

He grabbed the book and the crown, putting it all on his backpack and he sighed at that, he didn’t want to harm the people he once helped, but they couldn’t know, no one could, this was his sacrifice.

“You do remember that we have superpowers, right?” Flash asked as he appeared, eating the sandwich that he made using the things he found on the man’s fridge.

“Y-You have no right to do that!” The man said as he looked everywhere to escape before he threw himself by the window and began to run.

“He is quite fast… Well, not for me anyway.” Flash said as he pursued the man before he had to dodge a ball of energy.

“PLEASE! Stay away from me!” He shouted at the superhero as he continued running, that is, before a Batarang made its way into his leg and it made a sound and he felt that it was dislocated.

He felt and screamed in pain as he clutched the leg before he gave a look to the Heroes and he tried his best to crawl out of there.

‘No! They can’t see me! If they see me everyone will discover the truth!’ He thought to himself as he tried to crawl, but the pain was too much, he didn’t know much about pain, he never felt it.

“Who are you?” Batman asked as the young man was now hiding his face with his arms.

“Ecaf ruoy wohs!” Zatanna chanted as she waved her hands and he was ashamed that it was all in vain, he was screwed.

When Batman looked at his face he gasped, making both heroes, not to mention Superman and Supergirl to look at him surprised, there weren’t many things that would make him react that way.

“H-hey Batman, it seems that we met a third time.” He said with a fake chuckle.

“Mr. Terrific, warp us now,” Batman said as he grabbed the man’s arm as the lights came up, and the heroes were not even close to the house right now.

On the base that resided on space, Batman now puts the man on one of the many chairs.

“Tell me, Norville, what happened?” Batman asked him.


	2. Trial

“What happened Norville?” Batman asked as he sat on one of the chairs so that he could see eye to eye with the younger detective.

“Did he actually say, Norville?” Flash whispered to Diana, who looked at the kid and then to Flash, and she could only shrug.

“Well Batman, you know how it works, right? Is pretty simple, I protected them, and please, call me Shaggy, I-I…” Norville, or Shaggy, said as he looked into his hands, he couldn’t deal with that name, he left that behind, just like everything else.

“What do you mean by that Norville?” Batman continued, ignoring his desire, noticing the clenched jaw when he said that name again.

“I can’t tell, so much happened… The mystical world is a cold one, you know?” Shaggy asked as he looked to his right, in the direction of the wall.

Batman couldn’t understand what happened to him, he remembered the last time they met each other, they had to deal with his villains, looking back, it was a wonder how no one came harmed after the fight, but then again, he had the entire bat family, not to mention Dina, Helena and all the other heroes from Gotham to help them.

“Mystical World? You mean magic?” Batman asked him as he was gauging his reaction to seeing what exactly he was hiding.

“Yeah, you know, magic, werewolves, vampires, the whole deal,” Shaggy said as he laughed, it was a coarse laugh, a fake one, but all of those who listened to it could notice that it wasn’t true, but that wasn’t his intention.

He was trying to lie to himself because he deserved.

Batman shook his head at the kid, it didn’t matter how much someone didn’t want to be involved in something, the chances were that you would get involved.

“Call J’onn, I need answers, so I can understand what is happening…” Frankly speaking, Batman didn’t want to do this, for some reason, interrogating him felt… Wrong, for whatever reason, he chalked it up to the fact it was probably because Batman met him while he was just a normal and harmless detective and felt partially guilt in introducing him to the super world.

And after some minutes, said Martian appeared and he, like Batman, decided to sit in front of the teenager, who for some reason looked at him with signs of understatement, he nodded and went to read his mind.

Keyword was tried because he couldn’t.

It was as if there was nothing to his see, there wasn’t a mind, the truth of the human saying was right here.

‘When you look to the Abyss, the Abyss look back at you.’ J’onn remembered the saying as he felt Shaggy eyes on him, and he felt a headache.

“I am sorry! Is not my fault, is the crown’s fault!” Shaggy exclaimed as J’onn felt on the floor, the heroes heard the shout and saw J’onn, with Hawkwoman quickly rushing to smash him, when he threw himself to the floor, dodging her, before he bolted out, no idea of where he was supposed to run, but before that, he had to go back for his bag, there was probably a spell about that.

And with that Shaggy ran from the heroes, everything because of a misunderstanding, just his luck.

God really wasn’t on his side.

‘First the visions, then the prophecy! GODDAMIT!’ Shaggy shouted to himself in his mind as he clutched his head full of hate, if he let it happen, the whole multiverse would be in great peril.

“I think I can help you with that.” A voice that Shaggy remembered hearing from the visions, the red suit, and pale skin.

“Deadman!” Shaggy shouted, before clamping his mouth with both of his hands, now he was screwed.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let them harm you,” Deadman said as Superman was the first to get there.

“Deadman?” Superman asked as he saw the spirit hero.

“Now let’s have an actual conversation and not an interrogation,” Deadman said as he was in the front of Shaggy.

They sat at one of the chairs, this time, all of them were watching him for any possible fight, even though some, like Hawkwoman, thought that the kid was a coward, trembling just looking at them.

“What happened exactly Norville?” Batman asked him as he looked to the kid, his hand was enveloped with the magic lasso, with his consent of course, so that they would believe him.

“I left Mystery Incorporated, even though that one was already obvious,” Shaggy said as he looked to the floor.

“Why?” This time it was Superman who asked.

“I didn’t want to hurt them,” Shaggy replied as he dug the nails from his hands on his arms and that was the moment they began to pay attention to how Shaggy looked.

His hair was a mess, he looked as if he didn’t cut his hair for three years, the shadow beard on his face, his nails were quite big, as if he was trying to make a weapon out of it, not to mention that he looked too thin to be healthy, even though he was always that lanky.

“How would you hurt them?” Batman asked.

“I already did, I erased their memories,” Shaggy said and they widened their eyes, and then one and another member looked at Zatanna, remembering what she did.

“Are you trying to tell me that you are a wizard?” Batman asked him, who darkly chuckled for a moment as he let his knees closer to his body.

“I wish it was that simple, well, I am a wizard…” Shaggy told him, who raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, I know it looks crazy since I am the coward that acts as if magic doesn’t exist, but… That’s exactly what I whipped their memories, I didn’t want them to break their minds with the magical world, they needed that kept as a secret, I remember when we rescued Willow, Velma was having a mental breakdown, Daphne went cuckoo trying to say that it was a disguise and Fred… Fred was quiet, muttering to himself in a weird way, they… They were too normal for what I do, they were too normal for their own good, and I have people that hate me, and I asked for all of them who know me to put signs of disappearance and… And I erased the memories they had with me.” Shaggy was crying himself at that point.

“I didn’t want to do that, but it was for the best, not only that, but I couldn’t let the book and the crown fall in the wrong hands.” Shaggy continued as he wept the tears off his face.

“Crown?” Zatanna asked, making Shaggy raise his left hand, his right hand still on the lasso.

“Attractionem,” Shaggy uttered as the crown went into his hand, the gravity magic always worked.

“The crown, it tells the secrets that should remain as such, I am not allowed to tell them due to the oath, but for what it told me, I am supposed to have the book with me at all times and that I shouldn’t allow anyone to touch it, no one.” Shaggy continued.

The heroes thought in asking him for more information, Deadman slammed his hands on the table, they didn’t ask how since he was a ghost, but you got the point, he finished the interrogation there.

“No more questions! You heard the boy and he answered the questions!” Deadman exclaimed to them, looking at all of them.

“Deadman, let Norville on the other room while we decide the things here, okay?” Superman asked him with a truthful smile, showing no hesitation to protect the boy in any case.

Deadman rushed Shaggy to the other room and when the door closed, Deadman looked at him.

“You know what will happen now?” Deadman asked him.

“I will be on probation, in like, a team probably, people around my age, if I am lucky, groovy, I can’t say how much this sucks,” Shaggy said shaking his head.

“The visions you keep having, they will be important, the people you see there, they want to harm you, trust no one Shaggy, you know what happens when you trust people,” Deadman warned him.

“I know… But about the other book? Is with you, isn’t it?” Shaggy asked Deadman who shook his head.

“Is not with me, but I left it with someone who wouldn’t give it to anyone else,” Deadman told him as Etrigan, the demon appeared, bowing to him.

“Of course, for I will protect the bloodline of my half-brother, for you have the blood of the greatest wizard was ever born between the humans, Merlin,” Etrigan said as he gave Shaggy the book.

“The Enchiridion… Thank you for your services, Merlin would be appreciated.” Shaggy said with a nod, the only reason he was not afraid of Etrigan is that he lived a long time of his life with him, believe it or not.

He never really understood fear, it was funny, weirdly enough, he was capable of talking normally against a Demon, yet, he was afraid of the so-called heroes, not to mention the people in masks, that would be a weird food for the thoughts no?

The door opened once again, and Etrigan was there no more, and Shaggy had hidden the most powerful book on the multiverse on his backpack.

“So, like, what’s the verdict?” Shaggy asked, trying to make a lighter tone as all the heroes were looking at him, he felt scared enough to say ‘Fuck it’ and use a teleportation spell.

“Congratulations Shaggy, you are now on the Vanguard,” Superman stated as he put his hand on Shaggy’s shoulder, but there was just one problem in that phrase.

“Vanguard?” Shaggy asked making a face as he didn’t understand what was happening.

“Vanguard was the name of a project we did with the other superhero team, you know, the Avengers.” Green Arrow said as he slapped his back.

“We recruited all of the sidekicks and put them into one team, and you are going to be one of the leaders.” Green Arrow continued.

If only they saw at Shaggy’s eyes, you would see that his irises comically broke for a moment before they were they gained their normal form.

“Like, ZOINKS!” He said with widened eyes.

He was so screwed.

So uhh, how do I say this?

* * *

Oh well, if you people have any suggestion on who should be on the Vanguards you just send an ask, or comment, or whatever you prefer that I can read and find out why these things happened on the next chapter, and by the way, I did this in just one day, so if it sucks, that must be because I only had six hours and is past time to sleep here where I live.


End file.
